1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to tethered systems, and more particularly to a device which clamps onto the tether to enhance its visibility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lighter-than-air vehicles as high altitude platforms for communication and sensor equipment has been known for many years. By suspending electronic payloads from a stabilized platform beneath an aerodynamically-shaped balloon, called an aerostat, communication and surveillance functions can be performed.
The aerostat, which may be positioned at an altitude of many thousands of meters is securely connected to a ground based mooring system by means of a high strength lightweight tether. Depending upon the location of the aerostat, and its intended purpose, governmental requirements may dictate the use of visibility enhancement devices positioned, not only on the aerostat, but on its tether as well. These visibility enhancement devices such as electronic strobes, reflective markings, flags, etc., are manually attached to the tether by operating personnel at the mooring station as the aerostat is being deployed.
In general, the rate of out-haul may be governed by an operator such that deployment may be slowed down or even stopped periodically to allow attachment of the visibility enhancement devices during the deployment operation. The in-haul or retrieval of the aerostat, however, may be governed by factors which dictate retrieval at a faster rate than deployment. For example, impending hazardous weather conditions or a malfunction which threatens the survivability of the aerostat may require retrieval at a maximum rate. Under such conditions, the periodic slowing or stopping of the in-haul to manually remove the visibility enhancement devices from the tether may increase the risk of damage to the system and may place the operating personnel in jeopardy especially in lightning storms.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a tether attachment device which will not prevent a rapid in-haul operation, if required.